Episode 13: Attack on Evil Deity/References
The title "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san W" (這いよれ！ニャル子さんW) is referencing "Kamen Rider W" (仮面ライダーW), a Japanese TV show about a masked super hero that aired from 2009 to 2010. In Japanese, "W" is pronounced as "daburu" (ダブル), which is the same pronunciation used for the English word "double". This is a pun on the meaning "two", indicating how this is the second season of "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san". "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san" is based on the Cthulhu Mythos. The Cthulhu Mythos is a fictional universe that contains shared themes, settings, characters, and other elements that originated from the works of H. P. Lovecraft, an American author of horror, fantasy, science fiction, and weird fiction. In particular, these shared elements consist of fictional New England towns, horrifying extraterrestrial gods and creatures, and magical grimoires that are prominent in Lovecraft's works. During Lovecraft's time and thereafter, many authors borrowed such elements from Lovecraft's works to use in their own stories. To describe this shared universe, the term "Cthulhu Mythos" was conceived by August Derleth, an American author who was a friend and correspondent of Lovecraft's. Derleth did much to promote Lovecraft's works. He founded the Arkham House publishing house to publish Lovecraft's works, and he also wrote many Cthulhu Mythos stories himself. The Cthulhu Mythos is named after Cthulhu, a great and powerful creature that once ruled the Earth. It first appeared in "The Call of Cthulhu", a short story written by Lovecraft and first published in 1928. (0:00 - 0:46) The introduction sequence is referencing that of "Bewitched", an American situation comedy that originally aired from 1964 to 1972. More specifically, this is referencing the Japanese dubbed version of "Bewitched", which aired from 1966 to 1970.S1 * The title shown in the opening sequence is "Oku-sama ha Nyaruratohotepu" (奥様はニャルラトホテプ), or "The Wife is Nyarlathotep". The Japanese dubbed version of "Bewitched" is titled "Oku-sama ha Majo" (奥さまは魔女), or "The Wife is a Witch". * The line for the introduction goes as follows. 「奥さまの名前はニャル子。そして、だんな様の名前は真尋。ごく普通の二人は、ごく普通の恋をし、ごく普通の結婚をしました。ただひとつ違っていたのは・・・奥さまはニャルラトホテプだったのです！」 "Oku-sama no namae ha Nyaruko. Soshite, danna-sama no namae ha Mahiro. Goku futsuu no futari ha, goku futsuu no koi wo shi, goku futsu no kekkon wo shimashita. Tada hitotsu chigatteita no ha... oku-sama ha Nyaruratohotepu datta no desu!" "The wife's name is Nyaruko. The husband's name is Mahiro. The very ordinary pair, fell in a very ordinary love, and had a very ordinary wedding. Just one unusual thing was... the wife was Nyarlathotep!" The line for the original Japanese dubbed introduction goes as follows. 「奥さまの名前はサマンサ。そして、だんな様の名前はダーリン。ごく普通の二人は、ごく普通の恋をし、ごく普通の結婚をしました。でも、ただひとつ違っていたのは・・・奥さまは魔女だったのです！」 "Oku-sama no namae ha Samansa. Soshite, danna-sama no namae ha Daarin. Goku futsuu no futari ha, goku futsuu no koi wo shi, goku futsu no kekkon wo shimashita. Demo, tada hitotsu chigatteita no ha... oku-sama ha majo datta no desu!" "The wife's name is Samantha. The husband's name is Darrin. The very ordinary pair, fell in a very ordinary love, and had a very ordinary wedding. Just one unusual thing was... the wife was a witch!" * The animation for the opening sequence goes as follows. * The title "Oku-sama ha Nyaruratohotepu" (奥様はニャルラトホテプ) was also used on the "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san" anime homepage on April 1, 2013.S1 Image for reference: In addition, the maids that appear in the bottom right corner are the maids that later appear in the episode at the cosplay cafe. They also had their own character biographies. Images for reference: (0:04) The outfit Nyaruko is wearing is referencing that which she wears in "Yasashii Teki no Shitomekata" (やさしい敵の仕留め方), "How to Defeat a Kind Enemy", a short story about "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san" written by Aisora Manta. The story was first published on January 12, 2012 in "GA Bunko Magazine Vol.1" (GA文庫マガジン Vol.1), a magazine published by GA Bunko. The story was later published in volume 11 of the "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san" light novel, which was published on April 15, 2013. Image for reference: This magazine can be read online for free (nicovideo requires an account to view): http://seiga.nicovideo.jp/watch/bk68301 (0:05) A symbol can be seen on Nyaruko's shirt. This symbol is referencing the "Sign of the Dark Mother". The Dark Mother refers to Shub-Niggurath, a god in the Cthulhu Mythos.S3 Image from the 5th edition rule book for the "Call of Cthulhu" RPG for reference: In addition, this symbol strongly resembles the international symbol for biological hazard. Image for reference: Source of image: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Biohazard_symbol.svg The bio-hazard symbol closely resembles the "sign of the Dark Mother", as stated in "At Your Door", a "Call of Cthulhu" RPG scenario book released in 1990.S3 Image from "At Your Door" for reference: (1:13) The symbol on the back of the laptop is the Eye of Light and Darkness, a symbol in the Cthulhu Mythos that has the ability to protect the land within a 10 mile radius of the symbol from evil.S3Here is an isolation: Image of the Eye of Light and Darkness as it appears in "The Encyclopedia Cthulhiana" for reference: Source of image: https://twitter.com/Taibok/status/321982642381783040 (1:34 - 1:43) This scene makes several references to Nyarlathotep in the Cthulhu Mythos. * The dialogue goes as follows. 「その格好だって、本当の姿じゃないんだろう？」 "For one thing, that appearance is not your true form right?" 「千の貌のうちの一つですから、これも本当の私ですよ！」 "This is one of my 1000 forms, so this is also the real me!" 「残り九百九十九個が怖いよ」 "I'm scared of seeing the remaining 999." In the Cthulhu Mythos, Nyarlathotep claims to have a thousand different forms and most of these forms are so horrific that they can cause insanity. "... pray to all space that you may never meet me in my thousand other forms. Farewell, Randolph Carter, and beware; for I am Nyarlathotep, the Crawling Chaos!".S5 * The text in the background reads "Mubou no Jashin" (無貌の邪神), which translates to "Faceless Evil God". This is referencing how Nyarlathotep is refered to as "the mad faceless god" in "The Rats in the Walls", a short story written by H. P. Lovecraft and first published in 1924. "Nyarlathotep would drive an enemy he could easily defeat into self-destruction and laugh about it." (1:45) There are two references here: * The line is referencing the plot of "The Dream-Quest of Unknown Kadath", a story written by H. P. Lovecraft and first published in 1943.S3 * The background image is a depiction of the Dreamland that is used in the first season of "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san". The Dreamland is a fictional location in the Cthulhu Mythos that humans can enter when they fall asleep. (1:51) The depiction here of Nyarlathotep is based on a depiction of Nyarlathotep drawn by Nottsuo, which is used as the cover art of "Cthulhu World Tour", a "Call of Cthulhu" RPG scenario book released in Japan in 2011.S3 Image for reference, titled "Mubou no Kami" (無貌の神), "Faceless God": Source of image (pixiv requires an account to view full size): http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust;_id=21812926 "Or take over a human's body and secretly get involved in creating nuclear weapons." (1:52) This is referencing the plot of "The Shadow from the Steeple", a short story written by Robert Blochand published in 1950.S3 As quoted from the story, "There is no Doctor Dexter. There hasn't been any such person for many years, now. There's only the outer shell, possessed by an entity older than the world; an entity that is moving quickly and cunningly to bring destruction to all mankind. It was you who turned 'scientist' and insinuated yourself into the proper circles, hinting and prompting and assisting foolish men into their sudden 'discovery' of nuclear fission. When the first atomic bomb fell, how you must have laughed! And now you've given them the secret of the hydrogen bomb, and you're going on to teach them more, show them new ways to bring about their own destruction." In addition, the shadow of a building with a spire can be seen in the background. This is also referencing "The Shadow from the Steeple".S3 In the story, one of the characters accidentally summons Nyarlathotep in a church steeple. (1:56) There are two references here: * The stone that appears here is the Shining Trapezohedron, a mystical crystal that serves as a window on all of space and time and first appeared in "The Haunter of the Dark", a story written by H. P. Lovecraft and first published in 1936. The Trapezohedron has the ability to summon the Haunter of the Dark, an avatar of Nyarlathotep. * This is the symbol that appears on the sides of the box: This symbol is based on the great seal of the Old Ones that appears on page 116 of "Necronomicon: The Wanderings of Alhazred" by Donald Tyson. Images for reference: This seal is based on a Lovecraft's depiction of the Elder Sign, which he drew in a letter to Clark Ashton Smith dated November 7, 1930. Image for reference: Source of image: http://www.hplovecraft.com/life/myths.asp#eldersign "Or try to steer the world towards destruction by proclaiming, 'You're a monster born of a human bride and an evil god.'" (1:57) There are two references here: * The line is referencing the plot of "Strange Eons", a novel written by Robert Bloch and published in 1978.S3 In the novel, Nyarlathotep attempts to wreak havoc upon the world by freeing Cthulhu. A group of humans attempt to prevent this, and they succeed in destroying Cthulhu by bombarding him with nuclear bombs. However, before this occurs, Nyarlathotep forces a human woman to mate with Cthulhu. The woman then bears a child named Mark Dixon, who contains the seed of Cthulhu within him. 25 years later, Mark is confronted by Nyarlathotep. Nyarlathotep tells Mark the truth of the events surrounding his birth and uses the Shining Trapezohedron to transform Mark into Cthulhu. The last line of the novel states, "And Great Cthulhu went forth into the world to begin his eternal reign." * The depiction here of Nyarlathotep is based on a statue of Nyarlathotep released by SOTA Nightmares.S3 Image for reference: Source of image: http://amzn.com/B002A3J4WK (2:01) There are three references here: * The person depicted in the background is based on a depiction of Nyarlathotep in "Kutouruu Shinwa FILE" (クトゥルー神話ＦＩＬＥ)", "Cthulhu Mythos FILE", a Japanese visual guide book to the Cthulhu Mythos released in 2011.S3 Image for reference: Source of image: http://d.hatena.ne.jp/servitors/20130410/p1 * This depiction of Nyarlathotep is based on the Black Man, an avatar of Nyarlathotep that is shaped like a human male and is completely black. All of his features, such as his skin, his lips, and even his tongue, are solid black. In addition, the Black Man is the avatar of Nyarlathotep that appears in "Strange Eons" by Robert Bloch. In the novel, the Black Man disguises himself as a man called Reverend Nye.S3 * The person is holding a dagger. This is referencing Thoth's Dagger, a magical dagger that appears in the "Thoth's Dagger" RPG scenario for the "Call of Cthulhu" RPG.S3 Image for reference: "In English it'd be, 'Japanese gentlemen, stand up please!'" (2:50) The line "Japanese gentlemen, stand up please!" is a line in the lyrics to "Tighten Up", a song by Yellow Magic Orchestra and released in 1980.S1 Video for reference: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SPqBfESmgek "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" (3:22) The Japanese line is "Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!" (うるさい！うるさい！うるさい！). This is a catch phrase said by Shana (シャナ) in "Shakugan no Shana" (灼眼のシャナ), a light novel series written by Takahashi Yashichirou (高橋弥七郎) and published from 2002 to 2012. In the anime adaptation of "Shakugan no Shana", Shana is voiced by Kugimiya Rie (釘宮理恵), who also voices Hasta. "Sinanju!" (3:24) The Sinanju is a mobile suit from "Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn" (機動戦士ガンダムUC), a light novel series written by Fukui Harutoshi (福井晴敏) and published from 2006 to 2009.S1 (5:01) There are three references here: * The folding screen is referencing the keeper's screen, a player aid that is often used in tabletop role-playing games. There exists a role-playing game based on the Cthulhu Mythos called "Call of Cthulhu" and was first released in 1981. "Call of Cthluhu" keeper's screen for reference: Source of image: http://mundotentacular.blogspot.com/2010/10/atras-do-muro-screens-de-call-of.html * The screen bears a depiction of Derleth's description of the Elder Sign, a symbol that appears in the Cthulhu Mythos. Image from the 5th edition rule book for the "Call of Cthulhu" RPG for reference: Source of image: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Elder_sign_derleth.jpg * The appearance of the small green figure is based on Cthulhu, an evil god classified as a Great Old One in the Cthulhu Mythos. Cthulhu is described as, "... a monster of vaguely anthropoid outline, but with an octopus-like head whose face was a mass of feelers, a scaly, rubbery-looking body, prodigious claws on hind and fore feet, and long, narrow wings behind."S8 The figure itself is referencing a set of Cthulhu figures released by Fantasy Flight Games.S3 Image for reference: Source of image: http://amzn.com/1589946006 (5:06) There are five references here: * In the top right corner there is a small dagger. This is referencing Thoth's Dagger, a magical dagger that appears in the "Thoth's Dagger" RPG scenario for the "Call of Cthulhu" RPG.S3 Image for reference: * In the center there is a depiction of Hastur, an evil god classified as a Great Old One in the Cthulhu Mythos. The appearance of this depiction appears to be based on a depiction that appears in "Kyoufu to Kyouki no Kutourufu Shinwa" (恐怖と狂気のクトゥルフ神話), "Terrifying and Insane Cthulhu Mythos", a Japanese visual guide book to the Cthulhu Mythos released in 2009.S3 Image for reference: Source of image: http://d.hatena.ne.jp/servitors/20130410/p1 * In the bottom right corner there is a sheet of data. This is a character sheet mimicking that from the real "Call of Cthulhu" RPG. Here is an example from the 5th edition rulebook: * The character sheet is for Hasta. Personal information has been filled in: Birthplace has been filled in as "Oushiza Arudebaran" (おうし座アルデバラン), "Taurus Aldebaran". This is referencing how Hastur is said to dwell near the star Aldebaran in the Taurus constellation.S3In "The Dweller in Darkness", a short story written by August Derleth and first published in 1944, it is stated that, "Hastur was imprisoned upon a black star near Aldebaran in the Hyades." However, Aldebaran is located in the Taurus constellation, not the Hyades star cluster. Aldebaran is in the line of sight between the Earth and the Hyades, which gives it the appearance of being in the Hyades. * On top of the character sheet is a set of dice. These dice are called D100 and are percentile dice that yield a value from 0 to 99. D100 dice are used in the "Call of Cthulhu" RPG. (5:11) There are three references here: * In the bottom left corner is a depiction of Cthugha, an evil god classified as a Great Old One in the Cthulhu Mythos. In "The Dweller in Darkness", a short story written by August Derleth, the protagonist describes Cthugha as a "great being hovering like a cloud of living fire". The appearance of this depiction appears to be based on a depiction that appears in "Kyoufu to Kyouki no Kutourufu Shinwa" (恐怖と狂気のクトゥルフ神話), "Terrifying and Insane Cthulhu Mythos", a Japanese visual guide book to the Cthulhu Mythos released in 2009.S3 Image for reference: Source of image: http://d.hatena.ne.jp/servitors/20130410/p1 * In the center there is a map. This map is based on a map of the Temple of Nyarlathotep that appears in the the "Thoth's Dagger" RPG scenario for the "Call of Cthulhu" RPG.S3 Image for reference: * On top of the map is a green die and several green marbles. These are referencing the Cthulhu Dice game released by Steve Jackson Games.S1 Images for reference: Source of images: http://www.sjgames.com/dice/cthulhudice/ "By the way, I'm a Nyarlathotepian." (5:14) There are four references here: * Nyaruko (ニャル子) is based on Nyarlathotep from the Cthulhu Mythos, an evil god classified as an Outer God. * The creature that appears here is based on the Bloody Tongue, one of the many forms Nyarlathotep can assume. "It is a giant black humanoid figure with three legs, a pair of clawed arms, and a single enormous blood-red tentacle in place of a face."S9 * The depiction here of the Bloody Tongue is based on a depiction of the Bloody Tongue drawn by Nottsuo, which was used as the cover art of "CTHULHU 2010", a "Call of Cthulhu" RPG scenario book released in Japan in 2010. Image for reference: Source of image (pixiv requires an account to view full size): http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust;_id=8756265 * There is a die on the right side of the picture. Here is an isolation: The die is based on a die from the "Call of Cthulhu" Official Dice Set released by Q-Workshop.S3Image for reference: Source of image: http://www.warehouse23.com/item.html?id=qwskcth21 "I'm a Cthughaian." (5:17) Cthuko (クー子 Kuuko) is based on Cthugha from the Cthulhu Mythos, an evil god classified as a Great Old One. "I'm a Hasturian." (5:20) Hasta (ハス太 Hasuta) is based on Hastur from the Cthulhu Mythos, an evil god classified as a Great Old One. (5:24) Nearby Nyaruko is a stack of two books. These two books are based on two scenario books released in Japan for the "Call of Cthulhu" RPG. The top one is "Kutourufu Shinwa TRPG" (クトゥルフ神話 TRPG), "Cthulhu Mythos TRPG", released in 2004. The one below is "CTHULHU 2010", released in 2010.S3 Images for reference: Image sources: http://ebten.jp/eb-store/p/4757720203/ http://ebten.jp/eb-store/p/9784047264236/ (5:26) The text on the paper reads 「もしニャルラトホテプがクトゥルー神話TRPGをプレイしたら」 "Moshi Nyaruratohotepu ga Kutouruu Shinwa TRPG wo Purei shitara" "If Nyarlathotep were to Play the Cthulhu Mythos TRPG" This is referencing 「もし高校野球の女子マネージャーがドラッカーの『マネジメント』を読んだら」 "Moshi Koukou Yakyuu no Joshi Maneejaa ga Dorakkaa no 'Manejimento' wo Yondara" "If a Girl Manager of a High School Baseball Team were to Read Drucker's 'Management'" This is the title of novel written by Iwasaki Natsumi (岩崎夏海) and published in 2009.S1 The novel is also known by the abbreviation "MoshiDora" (もしドラ). The likely connection is another light novel whose title is a parody of "MoshiDora". 「名門校の女子生徒会長がアブドゥル＝アルハザードのネクロノミコンを読んだら」 "Meimonkou no joshi seito kaichou ga abudouru aruhazaado no nekuronomikon wo yondara" "If a Girl Student Council President of a Prestigious High School were to Read Abdul Alhazred's Necronomicon" This is the title of a light novel written by Hayazuka Katsuya (早矢塚かつや) and published in 2010.S3The Necronomicon is a magical grimoire in the Cthulhu Mythos written by Abdul Alhazred. (5:46) This scene is referencing Kamen Rider Wizard from "Kamen Rider Wizard" (仮面ライダーウィザード), a Japanese TV show about a masked super hero that aired from 2012 and is currently ongoing. When Kamen Rider Wizard transforms, he creates a magic circle to his left and it passes over his body to produce his costume. Images for reference: (5:52) Nyaruko uses a magic circle to warp her bag to where she is. This is referencing one of Kamen Rider Wizard's abilities called "Connect" (コネクト), which allows him to warp things to his location by using a magic circle. For example, he typically warps his weapon to his location at the beginning of a fight. Images for reference: "I wanted to try changing my clothes like in the newest version! It's super great, right?! It's the best, right?!" (5:57) The Japanese line is "Saishin baajon de kigaete mimashita! Chou ii deshou?! Saikou deshou?!" (最新バージョンで着替えてみました！超いいでしょう？！最高でしょう？！). This is also referencing "Kamen Rider Wizard" (仮面ライダーウィザード). It is currently the newest show in the "Kamen Rider" (仮面ライダー) series, and is the twenty third show in the series. Additionally, the lines "chou ii" (超いい) and "saikou" (最高), "super great" and "the best", are referencing catch phrases from "Kamen Rider Wizard" that get announced when Kamen Rider Wizard activates one of his finishing attacks. The line, with variations, goes, "Chou ii ne! Kikku sutoraiku! Saikou!" (超いいね！キックストライク！最高！), or "Super great! Kick strike! The best!". "We can put everything away in the Mirror World to clean up the living room!" (6:12) The phrase "Kagami no naka no sekai" (鏡の中の世界), "Mirror World", is referencing "Kamen Rider Ryuki" (仮面ライダー龍騎), a Japanese TV show about a masked super hero that aired from 2002 to 2003.S1 In the show, there exists a parallel dimension called "Mirror World" (ミラーワールド) that is accessed through mirrors. (6:21) There are two references here: * The title of this episode is "Shingeki no Jashin" (進撃の邪神), which translates to "Attack on Evil God". This is referencing "Shingeki no Kyojin" (進撃の巨人), also known as "Attack on Titan", a manga series written by Isayama Hajime (諫山創) and published from 2009 and is currently ongoing.S1 In addition, an anime adaptation of "Shingeki no Kyojin" is airing this season. * Nyaruko is standing on a die from the Cthulhu Dice game released by Steve Jackson Games.S1Image for reference: Source of image: http://www.sjgames.com/dice/cthulhudice/ "I nyow!" (6:45) The Japanese line is "Nyaruhodo!" (にゃるほど！). This is using the Japanese term "naruhodo" (なるほど), which generally means "I understand", and changing the sound of the first syllable to "nya" to make it sound Nyaruko-like. "Nyaruhodo" is an often used word on "Nyaruraji" (にゃるラジ), a web radio show about "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san" that is hosted by Asumi Kana (阿澄佳奈) and Matsuki Miyu (松来未祐), the voice actors of Nyaruko and Cthuko respectively. For example, the word was mentioned in episodes 3, 4, and 6 of "Haiyoru Nyaruraji -OMEGA-" (這いよるにゃるラジ-OMEGA-), the second season of the web radio series that aired in 2010. "Day and night I'll always be with you" (6:47) The Japanese line is "Shirokujichuu zutto be with you" (四六時中ずっと Be with you). This is referencing "Zutto Be with you" (ずっと Be with you), "Always Be with you", the ending theme song to the first season of "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san" that aired in 2012. It is sung by Asumi Kana (阿澄佳奈), Nyaruko's voice actor. The first line of the song goes, "Shirokujichuu be with you" (四六時中be with you), which translates to "Day and night I'll be with you". "Being with a pretty girl like me sent your heart to heartbeat high school." (6:56) The Japanese line is "Bishoujo no watashi to issho da to, haato ga tokimeki hai sukuuru nante" (美少女の私と一緒だと、ハートがときめきハイスクールなんて). This is referencing "Nakayama Miho no Tokimeki Hai Sukuuru" (中山美穂のトキメキハイスクール), a dating simulation game released in 1987. The title roughly translates to "Miho Nakayama's Heatbeat High School". "Thump! Thump!" (7:04) The Japanese line is "Hakyun! Dokyun!" (はきゅん！どきゅん！). This is referencing "Anata no Haato ni Hakyun! Dokyun!" (あなたのハートにはきゅん！どきゅん！), a song released in 2004. The song is sung by Matsuki Miyu (松来未祐), Cthuko's voice actor.S1 "I shall order something like that from yamanso.com" (7:34) There are four references here: * Yamanso.com is referencing Amazon.com, an online retailer that sells many different kinds of goods, such as books, electronics, clothing, and furniture. * Yamanso (ヤマンソ) is one pronunciation of Yomagn'tho, an evil god classified as an Outer God in the Cthulhu Mythos. Yomagn'tho appeared in "The Feaster from the Stars", a short story written by E. P. Berglund and first published in 1977.S3 * There is a small red logo on Nyaruko's phone. This is referencing "Azumanga Daioh" (あずまんが大王), a manga series written by Azuma Kiyohiko (あずまきよひこ) and published from 1999 to 2002. Images for reference: * The text within the logo reads "Ia Ia!" (いあいあ！). While the big 「あ」 is referencing "Azumanga Daioh", the phrase "Ia! Ia!" is a common chant from the Cthulhu Mythos which means "Yes! Yes!". A well known example is "Ia! Ia! Cthulhu fhtagn!", a chant worshiping Cthulhu which means "Yes! Yes! Cthulhu dreams!". "Book, games, from bras to missiles" (7:39) There are two references here: * The logo in the background is parodying that of Amazon.com. Amazon.com is known for having a "smile" as their logo. Image for reference: Source of image: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Amazon.com-Logo.svg * The Japanese line is "Hon, geemu sofuto, burajaa kara misairu made" (本、ゲームソフト、ブラジャーからミサイルまで). This is referencing the Japanese dubbed version of "The A-Team", originally an American action film released in June of 2010.S1 It was dubbed in Japanese as "Tokkou Yarou A-Team THE MOVIE" (特攻野郎Aチーム THE MOVIE) and was released in August of 2010. During the opening sequence, one of the protagonists, Templeton Peck, introduces himself and says, "Burajaa kara misairu made, nan demo soroete miseru ze" (ブラジャーからミサイルまで、何でもそろえてみせるぜ), which translates to "From bras to missiles, I can get my hands on whatever I like." Video for reference: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uCl10ODQXKM#t=45 "available to download at your fingertip."(7:46) There are two references here: * The way Cthuko is drawn pointing is referencing when Izumi Konata does the same thing in the opening animation sequence of "Lucky Star" (らき☆すた), an anime series that aired in 2007 and is based on a manga by the same name. Image for reference: * The Japanese line is "yubisaki hitotsu de daunroodo" (指先一つでダウンロード). More literally this translates to "Download with one fingertip". This is referencing a line in the lyrics to "Ai wo Torimodose" (愛をとりもどせ), "Take Back Love", the opening theme song to "Hokuto no Ken" (北斗の拳), "Fist of the North Star", an anime adaptation of a manga series by the same name that aired from 1984 to 1987.S2 The original line goes "Jama suru yatsu ha yubisaki hitotsu de daun sa" (邪魔する奴は指先ひとつでダウンさ), which translates to "I'll take down anyone who interferes with one fingertip". Video for reference: http://youtu.be/s15JKP_TpIY?t=1m11s (7:57) There are two references here: * Nyaruko's phone is based on the iPhone, a smart phone created by Apple and first released in 2007. Image for reference: * Nyaruko's phone service provider is SoftPank. This is referencing SoftBank (ソフトバンク株式会社), a Japanese telecommunications and Internet corporation that is a carrier of the iPhone in Japan. In addition, the company that publishes the "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san" light novel, SOFTBANK Creative, is a subsidiary of SoftBank. (7:58) The poses Nyaruko and Cthuko make here are referencing those of Izumi Konata and Hiiragi Kagami in the opening animation sequence of "Lucky Star".S1 Image for reference: "Juaggu!" (9:33) The Juaggu is a prototype amphibious mobile suit that appeared in the anime adaptation of "Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn" (機動戦士ガンダムUC), which began release in 2010 and is currently ongoing.S1 "Mahiro is like my older brother but, as long as there's love that doesn't matter right?" (10:01) The Japanese line is "Mahiro-kun ha onii-chan mitai da kedo, ai sae areba kankei nai yo ne" (真尋くんはお兄ちゃんみたいだけど、愛さえあれば関係ないよね). This is referencing "Onii-chan da kedo ai sae areba kankei nai yo ne" (お兄ちゃんだけど愛さえあれば関係ないよねっ), a light novel series written by Suzuki Daisuke (鈴木大輔) and published from 2010 and is currently ongoing.S1 The title translates to "He's my older brother but, as long as there's love that doesn't matter, right?". On a related note, the voice actor who voices Mahiro, Kitamura Eri (喜多村英梨), also voices Nikaidou Arashi (二階堂嵐), one of the main characters in the anime adaptation of "Onii-chan da kedo ai sae areba kankei nai yo ne". "Until you go to the nurse's office, I will not let go of your hand!" (10:14) The Japanese line is "Mahiro-san ga! Hokenshitsu ni iku made! Te wo hanasu no wo yamemasen!" (真尋さんがっ！保健室に行くまで！手を離すのをやめません！). This is referencing a line said by Jonathan Joestar in chapter 4 in volume 1 of "Jojo no Kimyou na Bouken" (ジョジョの奇妙な冒険), "Jojo's Bizarre Adventure", a manga series written by Araki Hirohiko (荒木飛呂彦) and originally published from 1987 and is currently ongoing.S1 His line goes, "Kimi ga! Naku made! Naguru no wo yamenai!" (ディオォォオオーッ！君がッ！泣くまで！殴るのをやめないッ！), which translates to "Until! You cry! I won't stop hitting you!". Images for reference (read from right to left): "Zaku! Mari! Ner!" (10:21) The Zaku Mariner is a mass production amphibious mobile suit that first appeared in "Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ" (機動戦士ガンダムZZ), an anime series that aired from 1986 to 1987. It later appeared in "Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn" (機動戦士ガンダムUC) in both the light novel and the anime adaptation. "Should I strengthen by blast element and aim for partial destruction?" (10:31) The Japanese line is "Motto bakuha zokusei wo kitaete, bui hakai wo nerau beki nan deshou ka?" (もっと爆破属性を鍛えて、部位破壊を狙うべきなんでしょうか). "Bakuha zokusei" (爆破属性), "blast element", is referencing "Monster Hunter 3G" (モンスターハンター 3G), also known as "Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate", a game released in 2011.S1 In the game, blast element is an attribute that weapons can possess. Using a weapon with blast element can trigger an explosion on impact and deal blast elemental damage to the target. Also, in the game, parts of monsters can be destroyed, making the monsters easier to defeat. (11:04) Nyaruko's poses here are referencing those of Kamen Rider Black from "Kamen Rider Black" (仮面ライダーBLACK), a Japanese TV show about a masked super hero that aired from 1987 to 1988. Images for reference: (12:51) The outfits that Nyaruko, Cthuko, and Tamao are wearing are based on the outfits that their respective voice actors wore at "Jashin Seitansai" (邪神生誕祭), "Evil God Birth Festival", a live event for "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san" held on August 5, 2012.S2 Hasta's voice actor, Kugimiya Rie (釘宮理恵), did not attend this event. Nyaruko's voice actor, Asumi Kana (阿澄佳奈), was wearing blue. Cthuko's voice actor, Matsuki Miyu (松来未祐), was wearing pink. Tamao's voice actor, Ootsubo Yuka (大坪由佳), was wearing yellow. Image for reference (from left to right, Ootsuba Yuka, Asumi Kana, Matsuki Miyu): Source of image: http://moca-news.net/article/20120805/201208052326a/01/ "Stark Jegan!" (13:19) The Stark Jegan is a mass production heavy assault mobile suit that appeared in "Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn" (機動戦士ガンダムUC) in both the light novel and the anime adaptation.S1 (13:27) Cthuko uses a magic circle to warp Mahiro out of the locker. This is again referencing Kamen Rider Wizard's ability to warp things to his location by using a magic circle. He has also been shown to warp large objects, such as his motorcycle in episode 2. "But starting now is our fun after school tea time isn't it?" (13:59) The Japanese line is "Mou, kore kara ga tanoshii houkago tii taimu de ha arimasen ka?" (もう、これからが楽しい放課後ティータイムではありませんか？). The phrase "houkago tii time", "after school tea time", is referencing "K-ON!"　(けいおん！), a manga series written by Kakifly (かきふらい) and published from 2007 to 2012.S1 In the series, the main characters form a light music band and their band name is "Houkago Tii Taimu" (放課後ティータイム), "After School Tea Time". "My ghost is whispering to me" (14:04) The Japanese line is "Sou sasayaku no desu. Watashi no goosuto ga" (そう囁くのです。私のゴーストが). This is referencing a line said by Kusunagi Motoko in volume 1 of "Koukaku Kidoutai" (攻殻機動隊), also known as "Ghost in the Shell", a manga series written by Shirow Masamune (士郎正宗) and published from 1989 to 2003.S1 Her line goes, "Sou shiro to sasayaku no yo. Watashi no goosuto ga" (そうしろとささやくのよ。私のゴーストが), which translates to, "My ghost is whispering to me to do it". Image for reference: In addition, she also says this line in episode 5 of "Koukaku Kidoutai STAND ALONE COMPLEX" (攻殻機動隊 STAND ALONE COMPLEX), an anime adaptation of "Koukaku Kidoutai" that aired from 2002 to 2003. It was localized in English as "Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex" and aired in the United States from 2004 to 2005. "The net is vast!" (14:22) The Japanese line is "Netto ha koudai desu yo!" (ネットは広大ですよ！). This is also referencing a line said by Kusunagi Motoko in "Koukaku Kidoutai" (攻殻機動隊).S1 Her line goes, "Netto ha koudai da wa......" (ネットは広大だわ・・・・・・), which translates to, "The net is vast......". She says this line on the last page of volume 1 of the manga series. Image for reference: In addition, she also says this line in "GHOST IN THE SHELL / Koukaku Kidoutai" (GHOST IN THE SHELL / 攻殻機動隊), a movie adaptation of "Koukaku Kidoutai" that was released in 1995. Her line is the last spoken line in the movie. (14:27) There are two references here: * The Anime Shop is based on the animate (アニメイト animeito) shop in Sapporo. Images for reference: Source of images: http://beetle883.blog.fc2.com/blog-entry-104.html * Cafe Mondaroke is a parody of Mandarake, a store that sells used anime and manga-related products. (14:30) In this scene there are lots of images of light novels and posters for light novels shown. There are so many shown that from here on a screen will not be shown except for some special cases. All the light novels that appear are published by the company GA Bunko (GA文庫), which also publishes the "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san" light novel. "Isn't the entertainment of Earth overwhelming!" (14:32) The Japanese line is "Attouteki ja nai desu ka, chikyuu no entaateimento ha!" (圧倒的じゃないですか、地球のエンターテイメントは！). This is referencing a line said by Gihren Zabi in episode 42 of "Mobile Suit Gundam" (機動戦士ガンダム), an anime series that aired from 1979 to 1980.S1 His line goes, "Attouteki ja nai ka, waga gun ha" (圧倒的じゃないか、我が軍は), which translates to "Isn't our army overwhelming!". "I can fight for another 10 years." (14:36) The Japanese line is "Ato juunen ha tatakaeru" (あと十年は戦える). This is referencing a line said by M'Quve in episode 25 of "Mobile Suit Gundam" (機動戦士ガンダム).S1 His line goes, "Jion ha ato juunen ha tatakaeru" (ジオンはあと10年は戦える), which tranlsates to "Zeon can fight for another 10 years". In addition, Cthuko is holding a large vase. This is referencing how M'Quve is fond of artifacts, such as ceramic vases. When he says the above mentioned line, he has a small white vase nearby him. Image for reference: (15:00) Nyaruko is holding up two volumes of "Ore no Kanojo to Osananajimi ga Shuraba Sugiru" (俺の彼女と幼なじみが修羅場すぎる), "My Girlfriend and My Childhood Friend Fight Too Much", a light novel series written by Yuuji Yuuji (裕時悠示) and published from 2011 and is currently ongoing. The left volume is volume 5 of the series, while the right volume is the limited edition release of volume 5. Images for reference: Image sources: http://ga.sbcr.jp/novel/syuraba/05.html http://ga.sbcr.jp/novel/syuraba/05g.html In addition, this is likely referencing how there was a collaboration between "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san" and "Ore no Kanojo to Osananajimi ga Shuraba Sugiru" in which both series promoted each other through online videos and a live event. Collaboration homepage: http://www.nyarushura.com/Image for reference: Source of image: http://www.nyarushura.com/ (15:29) There are three references here: * The text on the book goes as follows. 「新時代を切り開く！？女子禁制！！アンソロジー」 "Shinjidai wo Kirihiraku!? Joshi Kinsei!! Ansorojii" "Breaking Into a New Age!? Girls Prohibited!! Anthology" 「合歓木」 "Nemunoki" "Silk Tree" 「甘く激しいBMB（ボーイミーツボーイ）」 "Amaku Hageshii BMB (Booi Miitsu Booi)" "Sweetly Passionate BMB (Boy Meets Boy)" This book is referencing "Jinrui ha Suitai Shimashita" (人類は衰退しました), a light novel series written by Tanaka Romio (田中ロミオ) and published from 2007 and is currently ongoing. The book that appears here is based on two books that appear in episode 3 of the anime adaptation of "Jinrui ha Suitai Shimashita" that aired in 2012.S1 Images for reference: The text on the left book goes as follows. 「くぬぎ創刊」 "Kunugi Soukan" "Oak Tree First Issue" 「甘く激しいBMB（ボーイミーツボーイ）」 "Amaku Hageshii BMB (Booi Miitsu Booi)" "Sweetly Passionate BMB (Boy Meets Boy)" The text on the right book goes as follows. 「新時代を切り開く！？女子禁制！！アンソロジー」 "Shinjidai wo Kirihiraku!? Joshi Kinsei!! Ansorojii" "Breaking Into a New Age!? Girls Prohibited!! Anthology" 「合歓木」 "Nemunoki" "Silk Tree" The text on the book Hasta is holding incorporates the titles of both books and the cover art of the book is based on the book to the right. * In the bottom right corner of the screen there is a book. This book is referencing the cover art for "Tatakae Houshi Shuzoku" (戦えっ奉仕種族), a "Call of Cthulhu" RPG replay book released by a doujinshi circle known as FGT in 1988.S1 Image for reference: Source of image: http://twitpic.com/7ljhqq * This book in the corner is also referencing "Shinra Banshou Choko Zekusu Fakutaa" (神羅万象チョコ ゼクスファクター), a brand of chocolate wafers produced by Bandai that include of cards as bonus prizes. One of the characters in the series, Mahou Shoujo Ruruie (魔法少女ルルイエ), is depicted on the top of the picture. Image for reference: Source of image: http://shinrabansho.com/zxf/zxf_chara01.html "If it isn't the Mahiro fan book released by the Ut'ulls-Hr'ehrian, Tsuruko, of the 'Four Heavenly Kings' space circle." (15:34) Ut'ulls-Hr'ehr is referencing an evil god classified as a Great Old One in the Cthulhu Mythos.S3 One Japanese pronunciation of the name is "Uutsuru Heea" (ウーツル＝ヘーア), which is where the name Tsuruko (ツル子) is derived from. "It's hard to date someone on a whim. I feel bad, but I can't stop." (16:11) The Japanese line is "Kimagure ni tsukiau no mo taihen, warui to ha omou kedo yamerarenai" (気まぐれに付き合うのも大変、悪いとは思うけどやめられない). This is referencing a line from the lyrics to "THE IDOLM@STER". "THE IDOLM@STER" is a song from "THE IDOLM@STER" (アイドルマスター), a video game first released in 2005.S2 The original line goes, "Kimagure ni tsukiau no mo taihen ne, warui to ha omou kedo yamerarenai" (気まぐれに付き合うのも大変ね、悪いとは思うけどやめられない), which has the same meaning as above. Video for reference: http://youtu.be/9jHb90bP5Rw?t=1m9s "With this Yggdrasil Dew, I can return even ash to its former state." (16:31) "You're terrible! I can only carry one of those at a time!" (16:36) There are three references here: * The item is "Sekaiju no Shizuku" (世界樹のしずく), localized as "Yggdrasil Dew". The Yggdrasil Dew is a recurring item in the "Dragon Quest" (ドラゴンクエスト) video game series and first appeared in "Dragon Quest 4", a game first released in 1990.S1 It has the ability to fully heal all party members. * Nyaruko's second line about only being able to carry one at a time is referencing "Sekaiju no Ha" (世界樹の葉), localized as "Yggdrasil Leaf". The Yggdrasil Leaf is another recurring item in the "Dragon Quest" series and first appeared in "Dragon Quest 2", a game first released in 1987. It has the ability to revive a defeated party member, and the player is only able to carry one at a time. * There is a "Dragon Quest" themed bar in Roppongi in Japan called Luida's Bar. The bar sells "Dragon Quest" themed food and drinks. In addition to a drink called "Sekaiju no Shizuku" (世界樹のしずく), one of the drinks served there is called "Erufu no Nomigusuri" (エルフののみぐすり), "Elfin Elixer". The appearance of the Yggdrasil Dew that Nyaruko has is based on the appearance of the Elfin Elixer served at Luida's Bar. Image for reference: Source of image: http://www.4gamer.net/games/139/G013991/20121019081/ "Not yet! It's not over yet!" (16:41) The Japanese line is "Mada desu! Mada owarimasen yo!" (まだです！まだ終わりませんよ！). This is referencing a line said by Quattro Bajeena in episode 50 of "Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam" (機動戦士Ζガンダム), an anime series that aired from 1985 to 1986. Despite being double teamed and his mobile suit having an arm and a leg destroyed, he shouts, "Mada da! Mada owaran yo!" (まだだ！まだ終わらんよ！), or "Not yet! It's not over yet!". Video for reference: http://youtu.be/K0d_mZQdfpw?t=1m28s (16:52) There are two references here: * The display panel reads "Kosupure Kafe Puriti Puriti Beru" (コスプレカフェ　プリティプリティ☆ベル), "Cosplay Cafe Pretty Pretty Bell". This is referencing "Mahou Shoujo Puriti Beru" (魔法少女プリティ☆ベル), "Magical Girl Pretty Bell", a manga series written by KAKERU and published from 2009 and is currently ongoing. The series contains many references to the Cthulhu Mythos, and one of the characters that appears in the series is Nyarlathotep.S3 * The song that plays at this time is "Taiyou Iwaku Moeyo Kaosu" (太陽曰く燃えよカオス), the opening theme song to the first season of "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san" that aired in 2012. It is sung by Asumi Kana (阿澄佳奈), Matsuki Miyu (松来未祐), and Ootsubo Yuka (大坪由佳), the voice actors of Nyaruko, Cthuko, and Kurei Tamao respectively. (16:59) As mentioned earlier, The outfits that Nyaruko, Cthuko, and Tamao are wearing are based on the outfits that their respective voice actors wore at "Jashin Seitansai" (邪神生誕祭), "Evil God Birth Festival", a live event for "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san" held on August 5, 2012.S2 In addition, the text in the background reads "Jashin Seitansai W" (邪神生誕祭W), "Evil God Birth Festival W", which further references the event. Hasta's voice actor, Kugimiya Rie (釘宮理恵), did not attend this event. Image for reference: Source of image: http://moca-news.net/article/20120805/201208052326a/01/ In addition, at the event the song "Taiyou Iwaku Moeyo Kaosu" (太陽曰く燃えよカオス) was sung by Asumi Kana (阿澄佳奈), Matsuki Miyu (松来未祐), and Ootsubo Yuka (大坪由佳). The choreography that is used in the above scene is the same as that which was used at the live event.S2 Since Ootsuba Yuka participated at the live event, this is likely why Tamao suddenly appears in this scene to join the others in the song and dance. (18:08) In this scene there is a schedule to the right. On the schedule the following text is written, "FOREVER A to Z Unmei no Memorii" (FOREVER A to Z 運命のメモリー), "Forever A to Z The Memories of Fate". Here is an isolation: This is referencing "Kamen Raidaa W FOREVER A to Z / Unmei no Gaia Memori" (仮面ライダーW FOREVER AtoZ/運命のガイアメモリ), "Kamen Rider W FOREVER A to Z / The Gaia Memories of Fate", a movie released for "Kamen Rider W" in 2010.S1 "Now, I'd like to begin the Moe Moe Rock-Paper-Scissors Tournament Election" (18:19) "Yes! Anyone can enter, and if you win, you can be the center!" (18:28) "You'll release a new song as a unit." (18:35) "Moe Moe Janken Taikai Sousenkyo" (萌え萌えじゃんけん大会総選挙), "Moe Moe Rock-Paper-Scissors Tournament Election", is referencing AKB48, a Japanese idol and musical group.S1 In 2010 the group held an event called "Janken Taikai" (じゃんけん大会), "Rock-Paper Scissors Tournament". Each member of the group played rock-paper-scissors in a single elimination tournament to determine which members would be chosen to sing for AKB48's 19th CD single. The top 16 were selected, and the winner of the tournament, Uchida Mayumi, was awarded the center position for the single. "Accel, Key, Bird... otherwise known as AK-" (18:38) There are five references here: * Nyaruko was about to say "AKB", which is another reference to AKB48.S1 * Nyaruko is holding up three USB drive shaped devices. The colors of the devices are pink for A, green for K, and blue for Q, which is also referencing AKB48. The group is broken up into three subgroups called A, K, and B. Each of these subgroups has an official color associated with it: pink for A, green for K, and blue for B.S1 * The USB drive shaped devices are referencing "Kamen Rider W" (仮面ライダーW). In the show, both the protagonists and antagonists use devices shaped like USB drives that are called Gaia Memories. Each Gaia Memory contains a different power and can grant special abilities to its user. Accel, Key, and Bird are all Gaia Memories that appear in "Kamen Raidaa W FOREVER A to Z / Unmei no Gaia Memori" (仮面ライダーW FOREVER AtoZ/運命のガイアメモリ), "Kamen Rider W FOREVER A to Z / The Gaia Memories of Fate", a movie released for "Kamen Rider W" in 2010. * The rightmost Gaia Memory Nyaruko holds up has "Q" written on it, rather than "B" for "Bird". The "Q" Gaia Memory is actually referencing the "Queen" Gaia Memory that also appeared in the above mentioned movie. * In the above mentioned movie, the protagonists are attempting collect Gaia Memories that have been scattered across the city they live in. Two teenage girls find the Accel, Key, and Bird Gaia Memories and give them to the protagonist. They also find the Queen Gaia Memory. The actors portraying the two girls are Itano Tomomi and Kasai Tomomi, who are both members of AKB48.S1Image of Itano and Kasai as they appear in the movie for reference (Itano is to the left, Kasai is to the right): "The last time I won, I released a song called 'Ue Kara Nyaru-" (18:42) Nyaruko was about to say "Ue Kara Nyaruko" (上からニャル子), "Nyaruko From Above". This is referencing "Ue Kara Mariko" (上からマリコ), "Mariko from Above", a CD single released by AKB48 in 2011. In addition, the singers for this single were determined by a Rock-Paper-Scissors Tournament in 2011. The winner of the tournament, Shinoda Mariko, became the center for that single. "If I became the center I wanted to say, 'Even if you hate me, please don't hate Mahiro!'" (19:01) Hasta was about to say "Boku no koto ha kirai ni natte mo, Mahiro-kun no koto ha kirai ni naranaide kudasai!" (僕のことは嫌いになっても、真尋君のことは嫌いにならないでください！). This is also referencing AKB48. In 2011 the group held an election in which fans voted for their favorite AKB48 member. The winner of the election would participate in the next CD single released by AKB48 and be awarded the center position during live performances. Hasta's line is referencing what Maeda Atsuko said when she won the AKB48 election in 2011. She said "Watashi no koto ha kirai demo, AKB to koto ha kirai ni naranaide kudasai!" (私のことは嫌いでも、AKBのことは嫌いにならないでください！), which translates to, "Even if you hate me, pleases don't hate AKB!". Video for reference: http://youtu.be/ESYACHhMqgU?t=3m29s "For the sake of 'The Daughters of Isolation' circle and those waiting for the new volume!" (19:17) The name "Saakuru 'koritsu shita musume tachi'" (サークル「孤立した娘たち」), "'The Daughters of Isolation' circle", is referencing The Daughters of Isolation, a small all-female cult in the Cthulhu Mythos that worships Ut'ulls-Hr'ehr, the evil god Tsuruko is based on.S2,S9 (19:27) The text on the blackboard reads, 「萌え萌えじゃんけん大会総選挙！FOREVER A to Z 運命のメモリー」 "Moe Moe Janken Taikai Sousenkyo! FOREVER A to Z Unmei no Memorii" "Moe Moe Rock-Paper-Scissors Tournament Election! Forever A to Z The Memories of Fate" This is referencing "Kamen Raidaa W FOREVER A to Z / Unmei no Gaia Memori" (仮面ライダーW FOREVER AtoZ/運命のガイアメモリ), "Kamen Rider W FOREVER A to Z / The Gaia Memories of Fate", a movie released for "Kamen Rider W" in 2010. The writing can be seen more clearly at 20:54. Image for reference: (19:31) Cthuko and Nyaruko's poses are referencing those of Kamen Rider 2 and Kamen Rider 1, who both appear in "Kamen Rider" (仮面ライダー), a Japanese TV show about a masked super hero that aired from 1971 to 1973. Images for reference: "If you don't fight, you won't survive." (19:46) The Japanese line is "Tatakawanakereba, ikinokorenai" (戦わなければ、生き残れない). This line is the catch phrase used in the next episode previews for "Kamen Rider Ryuki" (仮面ライダー龍騎), a Japanese TV show about a masked super hero that aired from 2002 to 2003. (20:06) This scene is referencing a scene from episode 3 of "Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann" (天元突破グレンラガン), an anime series that aired in 2007.S1 Image for reference: This scene in "Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann" itself is referencing a scene from volume 3 of "Ashita no Joe" (あしたのジョー), a manga series written by Kajiwara Ikki (梶原一騎) and published from 1968 to 1973.S2 In the scene, Rikiishi Tooru throws a punch to finish off Yabuki Joe, however Yabuki throws a cross counter punch. Rikiishi and Yabuki both hit each other in the face, resulting in a double knock out. Image for reference: This scene also occurs in episode 14 of the anime adaptation of "Ashita no Joe" that aired from 1970 to 1971. Image for reference: "A girl has her pride!" (20:20) The Japanese line is "Iji ga aru n desu yo! Onna no ko ni ha!" (意地があるんですよ！女の子には！). This is referencing a line said by Kazuma in episode 24 of "s-CRY-ed" (スクライド), an anime series that aired in 2001.S2 His line goes, "Iji ga a n da yo! Otoko no ko ni ha naa!" (意地があんだよ！男の子にはなあ！), which translates to "A guy has his pride!". "It's the finale!" (20:37) The Japanese line is "Finaare desu!" (フィナーレです！). This is referencing a catch phrase said by Kamen Rider Wizard in "Kamen Rider Wizard" (仮面ライダーウィザード). He says this when he is about to use one of his finishing techniques. His line goes, "Finaare da!" (フィナーレだ！), which has the same meaning as above. In addition, Nyaruko's pose is referencing a pose done by Kamen Rider Wizard. Image for reference: Source of image: http://www.modxtoy.com/v1/index.php?showtopic=200395&pid;=1557912 "Let's do this one-on-one." (20:38) The Japanese line is "Taiman harasete morau" (タイマン張らせてもらう). This is referencing a catch phrase said by Kamen Rider Fourze in "Kamen Rider Fourze" (仮面ライダーフォーゼ), a Japanese TV show about a masked super hero that aired from 2011 to 2012. His line goes, "Taiman harasete morau ze!" (タイマン張らせてもらうぜ！), which as the same meaning as above.S1 (20:51) Nyaruko does a flying kick and shouts out "Wataa!" (ワタァ！). This is referencing Kamen Rider Meteor from "Kamen Rider Fourze" (仮面ライダーフォーゼ).S1 One of Kamen Rider Meteor's finishing techniques is a flying kick, and he shouts "Wachaa!" (ワチャー) when he punches and kicks in reference to Bruce Lee. (20:52) Cthuko's kicking form is referencing that of Kamen Rider Fourze from "Kamen Rider Fourze" (仮面ライダーフォーゼ).S1 One of Kamen Rider Fourze's finishing techniques is his Rider Rocket Drill Kick. He forms a rocket on his right arm to use for propulsion, and he forms a drill on his kicking foot. Image for reference: "No problem. Everything's fine." (21:18) There are two references here: * The Japanese line is "Daijoubu. Mondai nai" (大丈夫。問題ない). This referencing "El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron" (エルシャダイ), a video game released in 2011. A trailer for the game was released at E3 in 2010. In a scene from the trailer, a character asks the protagonist, "You sure that's enough armor?" (そんな装備で大丈夫か？ Sonna soubi de daijoubu ka?), to which the protagonist replies, "No problem. Everything's fine." (大丈夫だ、問題ない。). In the following scene, everything is most certainly not fine. Video for reference: http://youtu.be/Hv8Uy4GWLZo?t=1m7s * Cthuko is dressed in a black suit and is holding a memory erasing device. This is referencing "Men in Black", a science fiction film released in 1997. The film is based on "Men in Black", a comic book series written by Lowell Cunningham and first published in 1990. The film is about a secret organization called the Men in Black that monitors and polices alien activity on Earth. All members of the organization wear black suits and sunglasses, and they use a special handheld device called a Neuralyzer to erase the memories of people who have seen alien activity. Cthuko's appearance is mimicking that of the Men in Black, and the device she is holding is based on the Neuralyzer in terms of appearance and function. Image for reference: Source of image: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Neuralizer1.jpg "Looking at that gives me a hanyaan kind of feeling." (21:22) The Japanese line is "Sore miru to hanyaan to shita kibun ni naru n desu yo ne" (それ見るとはにゃーんとした気分になるんですよね). This line is referencing the events that occur in the "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san" OVA episode. "Without even realizing it, I quickly resolved the incident! As expected of me!" (21:44) There are two references here: * The Japanese line is "Jibun demo kizukanu uchi ni jiken wo zubatto kaiketsu to ha, sasuga desu, watashi!" (自分でも気づかぬうちに事件をズバッと解決とは、さすがです、私！). The phrase "zubatto kaiketsu" (ズバッと解決), roughly "quickly resolve", is referencing the catch phrase of Kaiketsu Zubatto from "Kaiketsu Zubatto" (快傑ズバット), a Japanese TV show about a masked super hero that aired in 1977. His catch phrase goes, "Zubatto sanjou! Zubatto kaiketsu! Hito yonde sasurai no hiiro! Kaiketsu Zubatto!" (ズバッと参上！ズバッと解決！人呼んでさすらいのヒーロー！快傑ズバット！), which translates to "Quickly, I arrive! Quickly, I resolve the incident! People call me the wandering hero! I am the Extraordinary Zubat!". * Nyaruko's poses here are referencing those of Kaiketsu Zubatto when he says his catch phrase.S1Images for reference: (22:26) There is a depiction of Cthulhu on the right side of the screen. This depiction appears to be based on a depiction of Cthulhu on the back cover of "Cthulhu World Tour" and a Nyarlathotep plush doll released by Toy Vault.S3 Images for reference: Image sources: http://d.hatena.ne.jp/servitors/20130410/p1 http://amzn.com/B003Y5WT9S "Nyaruko is back thanks to all of you! Azathoth!" (24:11) There are two references here: * Azathoth is a god in the Cthulhu Mythos that is said to be "Lord of All Things".S7 * The pronunciation of Azathoth in Japanese is "Azatoosu" (アザトース). The way Nyaruko says it here is a pun on "azaassu" (あざーっす). This is a slang term derived from "arigatou gozaimasu" (ありがとうございます), which means "thank you" in Japanese.S1 "Next time, Nyaruko won't try hard." (24:19) The Japanese line is "Jikai, Nyaruko-san ganbaranai" (次回ニャル子さんがんばらない). This is referencing "Sasami-san@Ganbaranai" (ささみさん@がんばらない), a light novel series written by Akira (日日日) and published from 2009 and is currently ongoing. An anime adaptation of "Sasami-san@Ganbaranai" aired from January to March of 2013 and the main character, Tsukuyomi Sasami (月読鎖々美), is voiced by Nyaruko's voice actor, Asumi Kana (阿澄佳奈). "Join me again next week! Release!" (24:20) The Japanese line is "Raishuu mo Nyaruko to issho ni reriizu!" (来週もニャル子と一緒にレリーズ！). This is referencing "Cardcaptor Sakura" (カードキャプターさくら), a manga series by written by CLAMP and published from 1996 to 2000. An anime adaptation of the series aired from 1998 to 2000. During the next episode preview Kinomoto Sakura (木之本 桜) will say, "Jikai mo Sakura to issho ni reriizu!" (次回もさくらと一緒にレリーズ！), which translates to "Join me again next time! Release!".S2 "You're not going to correct the subtitle?!" (24:22) The Japanese line is "Sabutai machigaeta mama ka yo?!" (サブタイ間違えたままかよ？！). Nyaruko previously stated that the next episode title is "Nyaruko Ganbaranai" (ニャル子さんがんばらない), "Nyaruko won't try hard", however this is not the correct title for episode 2. The correct title is "Seraeno Toshokan Sensou" (セラエノ図書館戦争), which translates to "Celaeno Library War". In regards to the correct title, there are two references here: * Celaeno is a star in the Taurus constellation and is a part of the Pleiades star cluster. In the Cthulhu Mythos there exists a great library on Celaeno, though it is unclear if it is located on Celaeno itself or on one of the planets that orbits Celaeno. The library contains "books and hieroglyphs stolen from the Elder Gods by the Great Old Ones".S6 The Library is implied to be under the control and domain of Hastur.S6 * "Toshokan Sensou" (図書館戦争), "Library War", is the title of a light novel series written by Arikawa Hiro (有川浩) and published from 2006 to 2007. Category:Anime Category:References